Superior Mutant Physiology
The power to be or become a Advanced Mutant. Variation of Superior Monster Physiology. Combination of Empowered Physiology and Mutant Physiology. Not to be confused with Cursed Physiology. Also Called *Advanced/Evolved Mutant Physiology *Empowered Mutant Physiology *Metadeviant/Neodeviant/Superdeviant *Metafreak/Neofreak/Superfreak Physiology *Metamutant/Neomutant/Supermutant Physiology *Minion Physiology (unofficial) Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Superior Mutant, a stronger variation to mutants. Most mutant are generally have mutant and genetic based powers already, but these kinds of mutants have superior levels of power and status that most mutants don't usually have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers * Enhancing Mutation * Physical Augmentation Applications (Details) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Transformation * Transmutation * Weakness Resistance Techniques * Infection Empowerment * Mutagen Empowerment * Secondary Mutation Variations * Chemical Mutation * Conjoined Physiology * Electricity Mutation * Genetic Mutation * Meteorite Induced Powers * Mystical Mutation * Quantum Mutation * Paradox Existence * Reality Mutation * Spatial Mutation * Temporal Mutation Type of Supermutants: * Superior Ghoul Physiology Associations * Body Manipulation ** Organic Constructs * Cursed Physiology * Evolution * Half-Mutant Physiology * Infestation * Empowered Physiology ** Superior Monster Physiology * Mutant Physiology ** Mutated Monster Physiology * Mutant Mage Physiology * Mutation Manipulation ** Mutation Inducement * Organic Abomination * Science Attuned Physiology * Transcendent Mutant Physiology * Unnatural Shape Limitations * May have unstable DNA. * Regular to Absolute Restoration can cure those that have been mutated into monsters, especially Physical Restoration, Biological Manipulation, Conversion Negation, and finally, DNA Restoration. * May be unable to revert to original form. * The user's mutated form may experience destabilization. Known Users Gallery Faces of Evil Parasite 01.jpg|Rudolph "Rudy" Jones/Parasite (DC Comics) became a superpowered Deviant after being covered in experimental chemicals, resulting in him becoming an energy-draining being who can also absorb powers from others. Marvel Comics Ghaur.jpg|After his involvement with the Dreaming Celestial named Tiamut, Ghaur (Marvel Comics) gained most Celestial powers of an unbelievable scale, becoming a Metadeviant. S.M.A.S.H.jpeg|Hulks and Gamma Mutants (Marvel Comics) U-Foes (Marvel Comics).jpg|U-Foes (Marvel Comics) S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Call of Pripyat Burer.jpg|The Burers (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat) used to be Human, but now they've been altered into Metamutants that have the power of Psionics. Unlike the Poltergeists and Controllers combined, the Burers are more complex in terms of their skill in the field of psychic abilities, such as using Telekinesis to move more than one object as well as disarming soldiers, the power to manifest a psychic shield against incoming attacks, absorbing stamina from their opponents, and creating shockwaves. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series Bloodsucker.jpg|Bloodsuckers (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series) are stealthy Superdeviants that dwell throughout the zone in search for prey to suck blood from. However, they are also capable of turning invisible to remain unseen, but they prefer to use it as a predatory option when sneaking up on their prey. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series Controller.jpg|The Controllers (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series) are mutated Humans as a result of the shady experiments that the people in charge of the laboratories have been conducting, that also have the power of Telepathy, in contrast with the Poltergeist's Telekinesis. With it, they are able to either communicate or attack their victims or enemies, and finally, they can "zombify" their chosen victims, forcing them to do their dirty work which earns the Controllers their identity. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Series Poltergeist.jpg|Much like the Pseudogiants, the Poltergeist's (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series) origin on how exactly they have been born is more elusive than the former Mutants, though it's still apparent that they are the sole creation of C-Consciousness that are meant to emulate what Poltergeists are capable of, mainly using Telekinesis as a means of harming their enemies and remaining invisible. System Shock Inviso-Mutant.gif|Born as a byproduct of one of S.H.O.D.A.N.’s mutagenic viruses from one of the citadel station groves, the Inviso-Mutants (System Shock) are former Humans that had been turned into Mutants with the power of Invisibility. System Shock 2 Psi Reaver.jpg|The Hybrids may further mutate into Psi Reavers (System Shock 2) who gain psionic abilities from the separated brain hidden in random areas throughout Tau Ceti V. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Combinations